


Chocolate in the Making

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day, chocolate making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Fan Fic for Valentine's Day 2017





	Chocolate in the Making

As the bell rang announcing the classes' end, Azusa slowly tucked all her books and pens into her bag. She shot a glance at her classmate Haru already taking his leave. Watching his back she was reminded of her torn heart. She loved Haru. But that was inadequate. She was already dating Rin! And she didn't love him any less. Azusa sighed.

Suddenly Akira jumped into her line of sights. Startled, Azusa went into a state of shock, while Akira stemmed her hands on the desk with a big grin across her face. 

"I'm going to the movies with Luna and Conchita!" she told her best friend.

"What?" Azusa asked, still not entirely awoke from the stasis she was just in

"I'm going to the movies" Akira repeated. "Luna and Conchita said they wanted to go to the cinema and watch some coool new movie that just came out, and invited me along."

Azusa only nodded slightly. Akira's face turned into a frown.

"Ahh... But Esther said you can't come along" she recounted. Azusa glanced away, not sure if Esther meant to exclude her or wanted to protect her from watching something she doesn't like.

"I'll tell ya' all about it when I'm home, 'kay? Catch ya' later!" Akira calmed her down. She gave her a pat on the back, sprinted to the classroom's entry and waved to her friend again before running off. Azusa let out a deep sigh again. She motioned to pick up her bag, when a knock on the now almost empty classroom's door called her attention. Esther was holding her fist up with a light grace, a smile forming on her lips as she noticed Azusa staring. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Chocolate?" Azusa asked as the girls passed by the school gates.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day" informed Esther her companion. "That means that traditionally, we should make chocolate for our loved ones, right? I figured it would make much more fun to make it together, so I wanted to invite you along."

"But what about Luna and Conchita?" wondered Azusa. 

"I sent them off so that they couldn't make a mess of the kitchen!" Esther giggled. "Besides, I don't want to spoil the surprise. The truth is, I wanted to make some chocolate for the both of them since we spent so much time together. Oh, and Luna always complains she should get a lot of candy! Sheesh, she's so childish sometimes, I start wondering if I'm petting her too much..."

Esther is such a mom. But then Azusa remembered something else.

"Akira?"

"Same reason? ...Ah, I mean, maybe you didn't want to have her around- I mean, it will be easier with just the four of us!"

Azusa tilted her head at Esther's words, not noticing the obvious sweat pearly on her forehead. Esther had successfully distracted her and changed the topic.

"Yeah, Hitomi came up with it in the first place. She asked me if I could help her this year with her Valentine's chocolate. We talked about what to make and whose kitchen we should use since Luna is currently living with her. Ruruka came up with the idea to send the others off so they wouldn't notice."

"They might feel left out if they would" Azusa mumbled, reminded of the feeling that stroke her earlier.

"Hey, it would be no surprise if they knew about this!" Esther scolded playfully.

After picking up Hitomi from L'eau de Rose Academy, the three headed straight for the Yagami estate. When they rang the door bell, a mint fluff of hair opened up. Ruruka greeted her visitors with glee. As Azusa got out of her boots, Hitomi was already running behind Ruruka to the kitchen. The two older girls slowly followed them until all four had reached their destination.

"Yes, let's make some chocolate!" Ruruka cheered.  
Azusa tapped on her shoulder, slightly confused.

"Erm... Ruruka? Aren't you... aren't you a little young to make chocolate for Valentine's Day?", Azusa fumbled with choosing the right words to address her concern.

"Ah! Azusa-neechan, don't you know that you give out chocolate to your family as well?" Ruruka replied.

"That's right, you don't just give chocolate to the person you have a crush on" Esther informed the girl who had lived in almost total isolation for years. "You also give it to your family and friends. You can make some for the swim club as well."

That was the solution! It hit Azusa like a switched on light bulb. She would give out chocolate both to Haru and Rin, disguising it as a simple gift of encouragement. For the first time this day, her face lit up. 

"My chocolate is for Kimmy!" proclaimed Hitomi, who had been left out of the conversation until now. "She always works so hard for our sake, never catching a break, and watching out and protecting us! I just want to return these feelings and thank her for all that."

"Oh, that's nice!" commented Ruruka. "I only wanted to make chocolate for Shatter to cheer him up. When Oni-chan died I was really sad, but he helped me get through this time of grief. It's just, he is still upset about what happened and seems to blame himself for it. I think he wasn't at fault and deserves to feel better. So I hoped Esther would help me cheer him up."

"So you're pretty much repaying the favor in helping him get over his grief, aren't you?" Esther summed it up. "But now, let's get to work!"

She gave around orders which ingredients to put out and demanded Ruruka to take out a recaipt book and show her if she had anything in mind. Azusa went with the flow and was secretly happy that she hadn't been asked for whom and why she wanted to make valentine's chocolate. She felt kind of in the dumps because all those around her had these pure, loving reasons. She only had a crush on not even one but two boys. Esther patted her on the head, giving her a smile. 

"Think of the person who you want to give your chocolate to. That will help." she advised. "Or maybe try imagining the result you want? Like a donut maybe? I'm sure your chocolate will be filled with love either way."

Azusa's face relaxed. The soothing words reminded her of her best friend. All the time in the hospital, she missed her and felt bad about hurting her. She was devastated that her friend might reject after the injuries she had done to her. But Akira told her better. They are best friends. She could never hate her. 

With new found motivation, the girl finally started working on some confectionary too. Her humming informed Esther that all was well now, and Hitomi went over to pester her senpai with questions on how to go around baking pastries.

At the end of the day, or rather two hours later since there was only so much time that their friends would be at the movies, the last batch of chocolatey goodness was finished. The girls looked over their creations with pride. One chocolate cake with honey fudge filling coated by a dark brown glaze adorned by red roses made of gum paste that Esther helped Ruruka with, coconut macaroons with a modeling chocolate heart on each and some chocolate chip cookies so that Luna won't eat up everything alone, éclairs filled with chocolate and garnished with whipped cream and small cat head shaped marshmellow fondant, and lastly, a batch of cupcakes with chocolate shavings mixed into a vanilla dough with a sweet, milk creme paste and a chocolate fondant icing, with simple cut-out marzipan flowers.

"Good work!" shouted Esther as she clapped her hands together. Azusa nodded as she put away the last few tools and utensils they used for their masterpieces.

"They look so delicious!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Yeah" agreed Ruruka, before she pointed to the cupcakes. "Azusa-neechan, you made so many! Who are they for?"

"Yeah, Azusa, who's the lucky recipient?" chuckled Esther, having already guessed who would get to eat these wonders.

Azusa paused. Somehow, for a moment she didn't remember the boy she had made them for. Silly her, of course not! She had not made them for one boy she crushed on!

"Secret." Azusa replied. She wouldn't tell them just yet that she made them for two, Rin and Haru. Ruruka glared at her, begging her to tell who would get to eat them while Hitomi asked if any of them would be allowed to test the taste of the baked goods. Esther chuckled and drove the two youngsters off of Azusa, telling them to go fetch nice wrapping paper so they could present their pastries neatly. Then she turned to the cupcake baker herself.

"Good luck! I'm sure if you confess your feelings to your loved one, they will reach her- I mean they."

 

~~~~~

 

As Azusa reached her home, tired from the chocolate adventure she had with Esther, Hitomi and Ruruka, she put her sweets in the kitchen and went to her room to take a nap. Past midnight, a noise woke her up. It resembled a shadoyw figure knocking down whatever stood in its way to find the flesh of human children. Azusa shrieked up. Horror movie scenario aside, what if her prized chocolate shaped feelings would be devoured by a fearsome monster?

She hasted downstairs in her night gown and threw the kitchen door open. She spotted that, indeed, her cupcakes were meeting their demise, but not by the means that she had horrifically imagined.  
"Akira?" she called out the silhouette dumbfounded.

"Oh" Akira said without much emotion and stumbled towards her sleepy eyed friend. "Did I wake ya'up? Sorry, sorry! I was just having a midnight snack!"

Azusa stared at the crumbles of the goods she had made with Esthers help. Akira followed her eyes and noticed what her friend's attention was directed at.

"Those are very nice" she commented. Azusa did not answer. Worry spread onto Akira's face and she felt hotness rising into her head. "D-Did... Did I do something wrong? Oh my god..."  
The cupcakes she had made for Rin and Haru. Were gone. She would not have the time to make new ones. She would not be able to give either of them chocolate for Valentine's Day. She would not stand in front of them, hand each of them a box... blush extensively... have it get misinterpreted... She would not have to lie and disguise her feelings...

As Azusa got comfortable with the idea of not having to give chocolate to a boy she likes and lie about her feelings, she noticed the stream of tears that fell of Akira's cheeks. With a gentle touch she hold her best friend's face and smiled.

"It's alright" she told her in a calm voice.

Akira sniffed and cried into Azusa's chest. She just got so worked up about having done something wrong, having hurt her friend, that she feared she singlehandedly had just thrown away their close bond over some stupid sweets. Azusa embraced her in a hug and patted her on the back.

"Remember what you told me?" she asked. "We're best friends. I could never hate you."

Akira wiped away her tears, pointed to the few cup cakes that had not fallen her victims yet, and together they ate them up. Sitting in her night gown with Akira in their home's kitchen on Valentine's Day eating chocolate, Azusa could not help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
